Vegas Weather
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "You are impossible to be with" There was a moment of calm before the words appeared on his lips the accusation filling the room and smothering her.


So I realise I have a lot of unfinished fics that I should probably be working on. If you've been reading either Hide & Seek or Undertow I'm very sorry for not updating. I've been feeling all off and messed up recently and haven't been able to focus.

It's taken me so long to write this one-shot I'm fairly certain I thought it was going to be the death of me. I hope you all enjoy it, please read and review.

There is smut, and kink, and some bad language- but don't we all love those things really? ;)

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Vegas Weather **

"This isn't working" His voice was quiet but the words seemed to ring through her ears resounding through her insides as she watched him from the other side of the room. Greg clicked his tongue as if something all of a sudden made sense, his eyes darkening as he frowned observing the life they had created as if it were in tatters across the floor.

"Don't go" Sara shook her head. "We can talk about this" But there was nothing but silence that filled the air. He shook his head, indicating for her to stop talking. It was always in these dark moods that he remained most commanding. He silence spoke volumes and she realised her resistance would only make this harder. With a small nod, her head bowed she moved aside providing room him to walk out of the door.

His want to disappear from her life was not something that surprised her. It was nothing new. They had always been one fight away from falling apart. He still held all of those years she had over looked him against her. He would still mention her husband's name to crack her ice cold exterior, to get a rise out of usually controlled manner.

The one thing that did surprise her was how much it hurt. Her body's reaction was far more physical than she had expected. Her mind forced her to acknowledge the dull ache that had made her chest home. The breathlessness slowly taking hold as each gulp of oxygen passing through her body seemed to slow.

This time wasn't a test. He wasn't simply trying to get her to finally be an open book for him; he had decided to walk away. It seemed strange to her how all of her insistence that she would never fall again had turned to dust in the wind as she realised she had already lost him.

As she glanced around the space she realised he would be back to take back the things he had scattered across her house as a reminder of his existence. They didn't fit. And if she was honest she had never liked them sitting on the shelves, taking space on the walls and mixing in with her own belongings.

For some reason it was the thought of those objects being moved that made them fit in. Perhaps she was just following a pattern she had created- wanting what she can't have. She had given little regard to him before. He was just the friend that she turned to when she was desperate. He had always made it clear that he would wait for her.

But he'd stopped waiting. He had decided to let go. After all of the trouble they had conquered or rather buried they were fading out to whispers.

The sun shone through the windows pooling on the ground by her feet, warming her skin but she could barely feel it. As the air around her stilled and slowed she realised she was standing facing the abyss. She had never wanted to face the void he would leave in her life when he finally left.

It was the sound of the keys in the door and the handle turning that made her stomach churn. Deep down she felt a slightly glad that he still had the will to fight, that he wasn't going to leave with silence. A storm had been brewing and his words were about to spill over like a downpour.

"You are impossible to be with" There was a moment of calm before the words appeared on his lips the accusation filling the room and smothering her. She turned to face him, wanting to stand her ground but her legs were shaking, her hands curled into fists.

"You have anything else to say?" Sara attempted to keep calm; she didn't want him to know she cared. She didn't want to care. Because at the end of the day it had been her fault, there was no one else to blame for their current state.

"Yes" The word was spat out at her. "I'm in love with you" He looked exhausted. He looked so worn out. She didn't respond and that was answer enough, he gave a small humourless laugh "but I can't do this anymore. I can't be the only one in this, this time I won't come back and you still can't say it"

"What?" She frowned, asking before she could stop herself. He shook his head, his hands clasped together behind his blonde head for a few moments before he lowered his arms, his palms facing her as if surrendering himself.

"That you love me, that this means something, that you feel _anything_" But still she could not force herself to vocalise the things that had clung to the insides of her soul. "You don't trust me" He threw out to the room like rocks at a glass house.

"I _do_" Her urging tone did little to comfort him as he studied her as if she was a stranger. "I trust you more than anyone else in this Godforsaken town" Without another word she stepped closer to him, her shaking hand resting on her shoulders, her lips colliding with his. "I trust you more than I thought I could trust" She didn't finish the sentence her lips tracing down to his neck resting over his pulse.

His jaw tightened as he pushed her away, her body jerking as he kept a firm hold on her to stop her from falling. He let out a slow breath as his mind processed all of the things that he wished to say before they disappeared into the background of the heady lust that hadn't dimmed from the first day they had met.

"Prove it" It was a careless thing to say and if he was honest he didn't know what he had started. He pulled his hands back from her body, tucking them into his pockets. Greg straightened his stance, glancing down at her irritated expression.

"How do you want me to do that? Would you like me to fall into your arms? Or perhaps I should go and stand in traffic and see if you save me? Or go and stand on the balcony ledge" She rolled her eyes, her husky voice even lower than usual.

"Not exactly" He couldn't help but smirk. It was an expression she had only seen a handful of times. The devilish grin tugging at his lips, his eyes glossing over for a few moments as his thoughts passed like summer clouds.

He removed the silk handkerchief tucked into the pocket of his suit jacket, folding it carefully in his hands while he kept his eyes trained on her. Her expression of annoyance hadn't changed and he knew it wasn't likely to. Without hesitating Greg stepped closer to her, wrapping the material around her head, fastening it with a knot.

"Follow me" He instructed smugly taking a step forward.

"What are you doing Greg, I know you're angry but leading me to my death isn't going to work, you know what..." She began talking but he quickly cut her off.

"I'll have less of your lip" The harshness of his tone caught her off guard, her hands falling to her sides as she stood in silence waiting for him to explain. His voice radiated a type of anger she had never heard before, and it hit her harder than she had expected it to.

"I said follow me" Without another word he took a step waiting for her to respond, frowning slightly as she made a guess to where he was, and carefully taking a step forward. They had only walked a few more steps before her voice cut through the tension.

"If I trip on something, Gregory Hojem Sanders you will have hell to pay" She muttered.

"That's it, say another word, I promise, and you'll regret it." He sighed, suppressing his temper with everything he could muster. "Now trust me not to let you fall" Greg added the second part more gently.

"Yes Sir" She smiled, quirking her eyebrows at where she assumed he was standing. He continued walking to the bedroom and Sara eventually followed waiting silently by the door to be told what she needed to do next. Without a word he led her to the bed giving her some time to sense where in the room she was.

"Sit down" Greg stated firmly. Once she had settled against the mattress, she tilted her chin attempting to sense his actions but he remained standing perfectly still a few feet away from watching her as she restlessly picked at her nail polish. Patience had never been one of her strong suits but he planned on driving her to breaking point so she would finally break through all of the fears she kept buried inside.

"May I ask a question, _Sir?_" She enunciated the word knowing that it would get under his skin.

"Go ahead" He slipped off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and crossing his arms waiting for her to speak.

"How is this anything to do with trust... it's just sex. Assuming you are planning on having sex with me and not pushing me out of the bedroom window" She gave a small laugh before her expression once again returned to its relaxed state. The silence was killing her. It was picking at her while she wanted to shout at him to just stop being ridiculous and tell her if he planned on staying or not.

"How is it not about trust?" He moved back leaning against the wall. "When you give me your body, do you not have to trust me not to hurt you?"

"I guess" She replied in a muted voice and shrugged.

"I know what _he _did to you. I've heard you cry about in your nightmares, asking _him_ to stop. I've seen it in the way you flinch away from me. You still let _him_ live in your head" Greg said slowly knowing the words would hurt.

"You have no right" She spat the words at him not moving from the spot he had told her to remain in, the blind fold still in place. She had always been the one in control of their relationship. All of the things they did were based on her wants, her desires. The sudden role reversal was driving her insane but still she refused to be the one to give in hushing the frustration that was rattling against her teeth.

"Don't you need to trust me not to be like _him_?" The resentment he felt towards the man that had hurt the woman he loved was more than evident in his voice he couldn't do anything but hope that she would hear it.

She wanted to be his. She didn't want to feel the same panic she did every time his hands made contact with her body. She didn't want to think about anything but Greg when they made love. But her reactions were habits she knew like the back of her hand. "What do you want from me?" Sara asked her voice shaking as her fingers dug into the edge of the mattress.

Once again he said nothing clicking his tongue and shaking his head despite the fact that she couldn't see him. He stepped towards her pulling her up so she was standing before him her breath catching in her chest. His fingers quickly worked on the buttons on her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders and tossing it aside.

Goosebumps quickly rose on her arms, the cool air hitting her skin. His fingertips traced her collar bone, slowly towards her shoulders pushing her bra straps off. One of his hands rested on the small of her back, the other wrapped around her throat pulling her roughly towards him as he kissed her. He pulled away, an inch barely between them, their breath mingling in the air as the flutters of her chest became prominent.

His grip on her neck remained firm, her skin prickling beneath his hands, as she attempted to regain any control she had. She felt his other hand between her thighs, slowly moving against the dense fabric of her jeans; he touch swiftly moved upwards catching her off guard as she became unsteady on her feet. But he pulled her back refusing to let her fall.

"I got you" He whispered softly attempting to put her at ease but her skin began to crawl as she felt a sense of helplessness flood her. She wanted to fight against his grip, she wanted to tell him that she'd had enough but her mouth had gone dry, the words like sand paper in her throat. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to" He clarified letting go of her as she recoiled her hands going to her throat moving delicately over where he had grabbed her.

Greg took off his tie letting it slide through his fingers before he took a firm hold of the material stretching it out between his hands. "Hold out your hands" Sara did as she was told waiting as he bound her wrists together with his tie. He unbuttoned her jeans next pushing them down her legs, her panties following suit.

"Lie down" The way he was talking to her was out of character. His usually soft tone had been exchanged for something far harsher. He removed the material that had stopped at her ankles throwing it off the side of the bed. "Spread your legs" Her breathing became louder but she eventually did as asked.

"You can tell me to stop and I will." He reassured her.

"No" Sara pressed her lips together. "Keep going"

He drew his hand across her sternum, dipping lower towards her core. Her back arched against the mattress as he pressed his palm flat against her grinding in slow circles watching in awe as her body responded to his movements. As quickly as he had started he stopped sitting on the side of the bed watching her still and settle. He did it again, before stopping again watching her ribcage move steadily beneath her skin.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her cool skin, his lips brushing against her flesh.

"Screw you" It was throaty statement.

"Fine, I'll come back when you're more co-operative shall I?" Greg pulled himself to his feet moving towards the door. It was the sound of his footsteps that set in her into motion.

"Don't go" She tried to pull herself up but failed falling back against the bed a growl escaping her lips. With a grin he settled beside her once more, resting his hand on her thigh, his nails scraping slowly back and forth against her skin.

"So would is it you would like?" He asked pushing his fingers into her, his thumb lazily moving over her clit. Her hips bucked against him as his hand remained firmly in place. He watched as she worked herself into a frenzy sensing her tense he pulled away. Another frustrated groan escaped past her lips as she fell back.

He took off his trousers and underwear, rolling on top of her begin careful not to hurt her. He pressed his hand against the small of her back, tilting her hips towards him. He slowly moved into her, her walls rapidly clenching against him, her entire body shivering. Greg thrusted into her realising she was closer to the edge than he had previously though.

Without warning he pulled out settling on the bed between her legs looking down at her as flailed. Her cheeks were coloured red, a sheen of sweat glistening on her body, as the heat seemed to surround and envelop her.

"What do you want me to say? What will make you stop this?" She urged him to give away the answer that would solve all of their problems that would let them go back to normal.

"I can't tell you that, you have to work it out for yourself" Greg smiled sadly studying the picture of them they kept on their nightstand.

"Do you want me to tell you I love you? That I trust you?" Sara laughed the sound vibrating through her body as she looked towards the sound of his voice. "Because I do, I love you more than I have loved anyone else. I love you more than I loved my ex-husband do you have any idea how terrifying that is?"

Greg slowly untied the tie he had wrapped around her wrists and removed the blindfold but Sara didn't move remaining still. Her eyes were stinging with tears, her exhausted body buzzing as she looked up at him waiting for his next move. He kissed her softly, his hands tangled in her hair. He slowly pushed into her, moving in inch by inch letting her body adjust to him.

A gasp rested on her lips as he pinned her hands above her head. He grew harder and larger with every thrust, the space between their bodies melting away as they moved in sync. The tension coiled in her abdomen, as the world seemed to blur around her. Greg's hand wrapped around her throat once more, tilting her head so her gaze was trained on him.

What felt like a spark of electricity ignited move like a wave through her body hitting her core, her entire body responding as her muscles rhythmically clenched around him. Her breath caught in her chest. A groan escaped his lips as he spilled himself inside her, his spent body collapsing on top of her. The heat from his body, the musky scent of his skin clung to her pores as he rolled onto his back beside her.

"And we've made progress" Greg said with a smile turning to lay on his side studying her form, his brown eyes filled with affection that only he could muster.

"You're an arsehole" Sara shot back at him turning her own body to face him.

"Your arsehole..." He smirked. "You love me, you said it yourself"

"Well I guess that is true" She pressed her lips together, wrinkling her nose as watched him.

She had never wanted to hope for 'forever' but as she met his gaze, listening to the sound of his breathing and the smell of his skin she couldn't help herself. The guilt of moving on, of being anyone else than the woman who had claimed she didn't need him had disappeared like changing weather.

**The End **


End file.
